


Cunning and Resourcefulness

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco's had enough of Snape interfering with his task for Dark Lord. The next time Snape questions Draco about his plan, Draco tries to distract him a different way, and in the process, learns something about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:This was originally written for the Snaco Soiree on LJ last year. Draco is underage in this fic!! (Don't like it, don't read it!) Many thanks to both CRMediaGal and Krissy for being my lovely betas. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise here belongs to the lovely JKR, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this, but I really hope everyone enjoys it.

_Cunning and Resourcefulness_

Draco narrowed his eyes as he stared up at his godfather. He had cursed his luck when Filch found him, and he had cursed again when Snape said he wanted a word with him. Snape had grasped him firmly on the arm and practically dragged him down the hall into an empty classroom.

"You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled—"

"I didn’t have anything to do with it, all right?" Draco sneered at his godfather, tired of him trying to stick his obscenely large nose into matters that didn’t concern him. He had no business… Had Aunt Bella been right? Was Snape really trying to take the credit from him?

Snape crossed his arms, his black eyes narrowing as he stared at Draco. "I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

Draco's hands clenched into fists by his sides. "Who suspects me?" he heatedly asked. "For the last time, I didn’t do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about – Don’t look at me like that!" Draco said angrily, wanting nothing more than to give Snape a piece of his mind. He couldn’t stand the old man's condescending looks. "I know what you're doing – I'm not stupid, and it won't work – I can stop you!" He glared at Snape, daring him to counter him. He quickly put up his Occlumency shields, not wanting Snape to see what he had been working on. It wouldn’t do for his plans to be foiled now.

Snape's eyes narrowed after his attempt to see Draco's mind. "Ah…" he said quietly after a moment. "Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

Draco sputtered indignantly. "I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don’t want you butting in." _How dare he even suggest that I'm hiding something from the Dark Lord? I'm no fool, despite what he thinks of me. Besides, he has no business peering into my thoughts_.

Snape frowned. "So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference?" Snape paused. "You realise that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco—"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" Draco said, knowing that his godfather wouldn’t. 

A look of frustration appeared on Snape's face. "You know perfectly well I do not wish to do either of those things."

"Then stop telling me to come to your office," Draco insisted. He crossed his arms, his hand itching to reach for his wand. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have even given them the time of day.

"If you would just tell me what to do, Draco, it would make all this easier. I swore to your mother that I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco—"

"I don’t care," Draco snapped angrily. "I have all the assistance I need."

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Snape countered, a sneer on his face.

"I've got even better people on my side."

"Let me help you."

"Stop trying to steal my glory!" Draco shouted heatedly. "We're done talking about this." He stormed towards the door irately. "And don’t even think about summoning me to your office again." He angrily flung open the door and stormed off towards the Room of Requirement. His mind raced as he did so – he needed a way to stop Snape from offering his help.

* * *

A few nights later found Draco settled into his favourite chair near the fireplace in the Slytherin Common room. He reached to turn the page and frowned when silence fell over the common room. There was only one person he knew whose presence could silence a room. Draco refused to look up, not even when he knew there was someone towering over him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape began, his voice low and cool, "you will come to my office with me right now, or else."

Draco pursed his lips. He knew he couldn’t refuse a summon in front of the other students. It would undermine his godfather's authority, and Draco didn’t dare do that.

With a sigh, he closed his book with a large snap and stood. He left his book on his chair, knowing that no one would be stupid enough to dare to touch his things. 

Silently, Draco followed Snape through the dungeons towards Snape's office. He wordlessly entered, cringing slightly when Snape slammed the door shut behind them.

"Draco," Snape began, lingering near the door, "we really need to discuss your plans for the task assigned to you by the Dark Lord."

Draco tilted his head to the side, considering Snape. An idea suddenly came to him…one that would surely distract Snape from their current topic of discussion. "There's something else we should do first," Draco began, his eyes smouldering as he approached Snape.

"Draco?" Snape regarded him. "And what is that?"

Without warning, Draco reached out and grasped Snape's cock through his trousers.

"Draco!" Snape hissed, eyes wide as he pushed Draco away from him. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Draco smirked at Snape. "I'd like to suck your cock, if that's all right, Severus?"

Snape sputtered. "Draco, what in Merlin's name has gotten into you?"

Draco shrugged as innocently as possible. "I've been…curious lately. I figured who better to experiment with than someone I truly trusted?"

Snape didn’t look convinced.

"Honest," Draco pressed. "I'd rather do it with you than someone else. Could you imagine if I did it with another student and they told?" He scoffed. "Father would be furious." He stared into Snape's eyes. "I know you'd keep it a secret though."

"This isn't appropriate," Snape said firmly.

"Our relationship to begin with isn't appropriate. We've never been just student and teacher, you and I, have we, Severus?" When Snape didn’t respond, Draco stepped forward. "Say yes, Severus," he whispered, peering up at the older wizard. "No one will have to know."

"Draco," Snape said, his voice tight. "I…"

Draco reached out, his hand touching Snape's cock. He lightly began to rub it through the fabric, a triumphant smirk appearing on his face when Snape's cock began to harden.

"So, what will it be, Severus?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Snape murmured, giving his consent. 

Draco wasted no time in dropping to his knees. His fingers reached up and began to unbutton the row of buttons on Snape's trousers. He had been truthful when he told Snape he was curious about experimenting. This whole situation had started as an attempt to distract Snape, but now Draco couldn’t help but look forward to it.

After what seemed like forever, Draco finished undoing the buttons of Snape's fly. Snape's cock was firm as Draco released it from its confines. He tentatively stroked it, his grey eyes wide in curiosity. It was similar to his own cock, but different. He noticed that Snape's cock was slightly veiny, and it curved to the left. A small drop of precum was on the tip.

Snape let out a stifled moan as Draco's tongue darted out and licked up the drop of precum. Spurred on by Snape's moan, Draco tentatively opened his mouth and placed it around Snape's cock. Slowly, he began to move his mouth. One of his hands grasped the base of Snape's cock, slowly wanking him as he sucked him.

Draco briefly peered up and saw that Snape's hands were by his side, clenched into fists. Snape's eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly.

Draco began to suck firmly, adjusting to the musky taste of Snape's cock. _Not half bad_ , he thought to himself briefly. Snape let out a sigh of breath, sending a jolt of arousal through Draco. He was surprised that his own cock had begun to harden. _Maybe I am more interested in blokes than girls_ …

"Draco," Snape hissed, finally giving in and reaching out to grasp Draco's head. He tangled his fingers in Draco's hair, tugging slightly as he thrust himself into Draco's mouth.

Gagging momentarily, Draco braced himself for Snape's thrusts. His knees began to ache and Draco knew that it was about time to wrap this up.

His free hand came up and began to fondle Snape's sac. He increased his speed, sucking on Snape's cock with a fervoured passion. His own cock throbbed in his pants, but he ignored it, focusing solely on the act of bringing Snape to orgasm.

"Fuck," Snape cursed, a guttural moan sounding out as he came. He loosened the tight grip he had on Draco's hair.

Draco swallowed the warm, bitter liquid that filled his mouth, eager to please Snape. After a moment, he pulled away, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He stood, his own erection now pressing against his trousers.

Snape stared at him, an indecisive look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Draco quickly cut him off.

"That was great, Severus," he said, smirking. "We'll have to do it again sometime." He turned and exited Snape's office before the professor could protest.

Draco walked as fast as he could, eager to get into bed so he could relieve himself. Sucking Snape off had been…enlightening to say the least. It certainly distracted Snape from the task at hand, but it also opened Draco's eyes to his own sexual orientation.

One thing was for certain: Draco couldn’t wait to suck Snape's cock again.

**Author's Note:**

> *All familiar lines are taken from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.


End file.
